I Want To Break Free
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: I'm a nightmare, a disaster, That's what they always say, I'm a lost cause, not a hero, But I'll make it on my own, I've gotta prove them wrong,Me against the world, It's me against the worldAny suggestions on the title?


_Prologue_

Another bad fucking day.

I growl as I slam my bedroom door, the force was so strong it pushed my brown hair in all directions. 'Some friends they are,' I thought angrily and grabbed the remove from my black wooden night table. 'Always canceling our plans to go out, I feel like I'm gonna go friggin nuts. I need to get out of this place, out of my room, outta this town.' I paused and took a deep breath, then slumped on my bed. "Damn them. I hate my life, why couldn't it be more interesting? I just want to fucking give up, hate my job, my appearance, my life in general. No path ahead."

I held the remove, facing it in front of the screen TV and click the on button… "What the hell now?" The screen was all fuzzy, black and white lines. "I just got this damn thing fixed!" I growled under my breath. Sighing I lifted my body up and dragged myself to the back of said TV. I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Who the hell has been messing with my TV?" I looked at the wires along my carpeted floor, "Great…just great. If it was Jack, I'll kill him!"

Who is Jack you ask? Well he's my younger brother by two years, 18 years old. Teenagers feh troublemakers… well most of them, especially those little 'prosta-tots' at the mall. Its gross you know, how they dress up as Britney Spears. Short tops, pants, short, hell short everythings. Anyways, back to me. My names Leigh Masters, I'm 21 year old college graduate with no path in life. I have no idea what I want to do and I probably won't for quite sometime. I live with my parents and my brother Jack. I work part time at a daycare, which I HATE but money is money.

"Leigh!" A scream interrupted my monologue. "Don't forget to clean the kitchen, do the laundry, and clean the bathrooms while were out."

'Awww how nice, cleaning duty. While Jack sits on his ass playing x-box. Great' I thought. I voiced my opinions out loud. "What's Jack going to do?" I yelled back but alas my mom had left along with my dad. " Friggin' unbelievable." I mutter.

Two hours and a nice drink later, I'm laying on my bed looking at the fuzzed out screen. "Hm, forgot to turn it off." I once again go behind the TV and try to put the wires back in the right place. (Hey I'm no electric genius but I can try) Many zapped fingers later; I finally get the damn thing to work. I browse threw my dvd collection and pick up a 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' DVD. I find Spike and Xander hilarious, love those guys. I pick the episode where Spike tells Buffy that he would have her neck as a chalice blah blah and falls into an open grave! I mean come on? Feel the hilarity!

Suddenly at my favorite part, Spike falls in, the screen acts up again. Pissed, I stomp to the television preparing to kick it. I feel this weird cold air, like something blowing on the back of your neck. The hair on my arms all stood up, I look around. "Crap what was that?" I rubbed my arms and hands for warmth. I popping noise came from the blacked out television, causing me to jump. My eyes widen, "What the fuck is going on here?" I whisper. "Wha-,"

"You have been chosen." I loud solemn voice echoed around my postered walls. "You have been chosen to change lives."

I was seriously freaking out, I mean come on! I freakin' voice is coming from… well I don't know and my TV is going crazy.

My face turned red in anger, "Whoever you are! You leave me the fuck alone got it! Back off!" The angry exclamation was ruined by the falter in my voice. "Who are yo-," I was interrupted yet again.

"It is time now." That been said, I suddenly felt a pull on my body. Like I was being ripped from the inside out, I screamed in pain and fear. "Relax chosen, your destiny was meant to change. You are needed else where, good luck."

I blacked out while screaming profanities.

Blackness and silence.

'What the hell happened?' I moan inwardly. 'Ah, now I remember damn voices and stupid TV.'

" Ummmm, it smells so good." Came a British voice close to my right ear interrupted my inner conversation. "Just a taste only a little, I won't take much."

'What the hell is he talking about?' My eyes refused to open; I could feel a headache coming on.

"Back off Spike, get your blood else where. Right now we need to know what the hell happened to her and why she's in the middle of Sunnydale grave yard with a head wound." A new voice this time female.

"Facking Slayer" Snarled the British voice.

"Keep the fuck down," I moan. 'Yay! I can talk!' I inwardly praised. "My head kills! What the hell hit me?"

"Um, that's what we would like to know." Another soft feminine voice replied.

I tried to focus, 'Come on eyes! Open, open! That's it!' Everything was blurry, whirls of blonde, brown, tan, and black. "Crap I'm blind," A snort of amusement to the left disrupted my observation. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing ducks, you sure are lippy. Like that in a woman."

"Sure thing British," I could clearly see now, 'Oh not bad. Not bad at all. Wait! He looks familiar.' My eyes widen looking around; in fact they all look familiar. "Holy shit…" I couldn't believe it; Spike and the Buffy Gang (Xander, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Giles, and Dawn) were right in front of me with wary and distrusting looks painted on their faces, well except Spike his held amusement.


End file.
